The present invention relates to the bowling art and more particularly to a bowling glove which partially encloses the thumb and prevents thumb hangups during bowling.
A common problem experienced by bowlers after extended participation in the game is known as "thumb hangup". When a bowler grips a conventional bowling bowl, the thumb and middle two fingers are inserted into the holes provided in the ball. During delivery of the ball down the alley the thumb is situated above the two fingers and begins to release from the thumb hole while the two fingers continue to impart lift and speed to the ball before they release during the follow-through. As the thumb releases the ball, the top of the thumb, including thumbnail and adjacent knuckle, is oriented upwardly. When the ball is released it travels outwardly and downwardly away from the bowler while the thumb and hand of the bowler are traveling upwardly in an arc-like delivery and follow-through motion. These opposing motions of the ball and thumb during delivery cause sliding contact between the ball and the top of the thumb. During extended bowling the friction which developes from such contact causes the thumb knuckle to swell. Such swelling along with natural body perspiration only enhances the situation as friction between the ball and thumb is thereby increased. This phenomenon, " thumb hangup", severely hinders the smooth delivery and release of the bowling ball that is necessary for accuracy and consistency during the game.
In aggravated cases blisters will form and the top of the thumb and knuckle in particular can become raw and tender, thus markedly affecting the bowler's ability to score well. In extreme cases the bowler is prevented from continuing the game until the swelling and soreness dissipates. Even in cases where the skin on top of the thumb does not form a blister or break open, the constant rubbing between the ball and thumb will evntually cause a callous to form which further enlarges the thumb and contributes to thumb hangups.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a bowler's aid that would prevent the friction-generating contact between the ball and top of the thumb during release of the ball.
It is also desirable to provide a device that can be quickly and easily applied to the bowler's hand and which will interfere as little as possible with the normal functions of the hand.
It is further desirable to provide a bowler's glove in accordance with the foregoing objects which shall be economical, durable, and constructed of a resilient elastic material that permits the thumb some feeling during engagement with the ball.